bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Takayoshi Shihōin
| image = | name = | kanji=四楓院 孝允 | romanji =''Shihōin Takayoshi'' | race = | birthday =February 29 | age = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | eyes =Brown | hair =Red | blood type = | unusual features = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | previous occupation =Leader of Executive Corps | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status =Married | relatives= | education =(unknown) | status =Active | shikai= | bankai= }} Takayoshi Shihōin (四楓院 孝允; Shihōin Takayoshi), nicknamed Kagemusha (影武者; lit. "Shadow Warrior"), was a and friend of , being roughly the same age as the famous captain-commander of the . He was best known as the founder of the (Stealth Force in the English dub) and was related to the . Biography Early years In his youth, Takayoshi was often bullied. He learned techniques to running and evasion in order to avoid the bullies that tailed him. When he grew older, Takayoshi discovered his innately high spiritual power when his reiatsu alone caused the bullies that chased him before to begin trembling instead. After others discovered this ability, Takayoshi ran away from home, afraid that his new-found powers would increase others' incentive to bully him. Takayoshi took to wandering, eventually running into Yamamoto, years before the latter established the Gotei 13. Personality and traits In his youth, Takayoshi suffered from an inferiority complex that resulted from the bullying he was subject to as a child. Takayoshi was impulsive and seemingly cowardly due to his natural instinct to run upon sensing danger. However, Takayoshi defended his behavior saying that he lacked the ability to defend himself by any means other than fleeing. With Yamamoto's help, Takayoshi learned to overcome his psychological condition. Takayoshi was quick to become irritated if someone asked him about his childhood, perhaps due to the memories of being bullied. Perhaps from his rural upbringing, Takayoshi often found his beliefs clashing with Yamamoto's. Although he agreed that rules are necessary to a functioning organization, Takayoshi also believed that the rules needed to be bent from time to time in order to be flexible with the situation. Takayoshi felt that strict rules would enable a smart enemy to exploit loopholes and catch victims by surprise. Instead, he favored open-ended rules that allow varying interpretations. Powers and abilities Immerse Spiritual Pressure: Takayoshi's spiritual pressure was great enough that people trembled in his presence, just from his raw power. Since then, Takayoshi's spiritual pressure had grown more powerful. Swordsmanship Master: Though not as skilled as Yamamoto, Takayoshi's millennia of experience showed in being able to hold his own against other master swordsmen. Hakuda Master: Having developed and mastered the Reverse Demon technique, Hanzō was counted among the best hand-to-hand combatants that Soul Society produced. *'Reverse Demon' (反鬼; hanki): Takayoshi developed this technique long before the invention of shunkō, using his kidō to nullify the motion of others' kidō. Shunpo Master: As Yamamoto would be the premiere user of the zanpakutō, Takayoshi's skill in hohō was substantial. It was said that it was impossible for one to touch Takayoshi against his own will, due to how quick Takayoshi was. Behind the scenes Takayoshi was named after Takayoshi Kido. Kagemusha is a term used to denote an impersonator. Category:Articles by LaviBookman